


menfinske

by Menfinske



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:46:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yay, more student/teacher <3 I just didn't know a decent name <img/><br/>this is my request for <a href="http://thechildsdeath.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/>.. I hope you like it x3<br/>xx Demi</p>
    </blockquote>





	menfinske

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, more student/teacher <3 I just didn't know a decent name   
> this is my request for [](http://thechildsdeath.deviantart.com/).. I hope you like it x3  
> xx Demi

Frank's p.o.v.  
I wasn't listening, I really wasn't. I was just watching his lips as they formed words, sentences, stories. If only those lips would tell nice stories, but they just tell homework stories. But his lips were still nice, soft and pink, moistened since he kept licking them. I would love those lips to talk to me, like actual talking between 2 normal people, how I would love to have them on my own lips. I was also watching his hands and his hair. Every few minutes he would bring his hands up, which were very big by the way, to get the black, shoulder length hair out of his eyes, only to move again and get them back before his eyes. His eyes never really focused on anything, at least, not while he knew everybody was watching him. Other times, when he was just sitting behind his desk with us 'working', his eyes would focus on random things, or people, and he would just be in deep thought it seemed. His trousers never were very 'teacher-like'. He always had the skinniest of skinny jeans. He finished that with a pullover which looked amazing on him.  
All in all, he was amazing. Or, I thought he was, Randy, currently sticking his hand in the air, thought the complete opposite. What for, I don't know. I don't belong to the people who get told that stuff. His eyes noticed Randy's hand, but he waited a while before he let his velvet voice call out his name.  
''Yes, Randy?''   
''Why do we have to do that?'' Oh, god, here he goes again. Every damn lesson he starts like this. There was something different this time though, he had a confident smirk on his face, one that told me he was about to do something.   
''Because you're in my class, where I get paid to teach you something. And I will teach you.''   
''Well, I don't think you should be a teacher.'' Mr. Way raised his eyebrows.  
''Is there a particular reason for that Randy?''  
''Yes, I don't think fags should be allowed to teach.'' I felt my own eyebrows shoot up, while his lowered to form an angry look on his face. He was gay? Seriously? That was a nice finding. But he seemed very angry.  
''Out.'' Was all he said, in a strangled voice.   
''Why, can't fags handle their students. That's exactly why it shouldn't be allowed.'' His gaze, however, was enough to have Randy out after a few minutes of intent staring at each other. I shivered, I never thought someone could be that angry. Maybe I should not bother him right now, I thought as I walked out of the class when the bell rang. Tomorrow, however, would be a different story.

Randy hadn't been to school today, rumor said he was expelled for a week. I didn't know if it was true, nor did I care about it. Art was the last period of the day, which was more convenient than it would've been yesterday anyway, and last period just happened to be now. When I told Bob and Ray about my finding that he was gay they supported me that I had to try. So, I would be trying after class today.   
''Okay class. I'll gather your homework, those who didn't do it, will be going to the detention in the afternoon.'' He walked in between out tables, gathering homework. I'd paid extra attention to mine to get him in a positive mood about me. I was pretty happy about how my drawing turned out.   
''Okay, you can just go and draw something while I check this. Make sure to be quiet, or I'll have you make me something extra.'' I wouldn't mind making him something extra, but I doubted it would be a good step in the 'get him happy' process, so I kept quiet and was just doodling something random. I had my IPod on and didn't really notice anything around me. I, however, kept feeling someone's eyes on me, something that happened a lot during art, but I kept looking back to see nobody was looking at me.   
Because of my music, I didn't even hear the bell signaling the end of this school day. I nearly fell when I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I looked to find it was Mr. Way's hand. He was talking so I turned out my music.   
''Little taken away in your music? Class ended 5 minutes ago.'' I blushed looking on the clock seeing he was right.   
''Uhh, yeah. I guess.'' He smiled a bit walking back to his desk gathering his stuff.   
''Sir?''   
''Yes Frank?''   
''Is it true that you're gay?'' Judging by his response, this indeed was true, but I had to be sure before I tried anything. He tensed a little bit and sat down on his desk so I wasn't facing his back anymore.   
''Yes. Why do you wonder?'' I shrugged and sat down next to him, paying attention to his reaction. He moved a little bit to make more place but it wasn't like he moved away.   
''It's just'' Oh fuck, this was so much easier in my mind. ''Well, I kind of think I'm gay as well. Or at least, not straight.''   
''Mmh, and what makes you think that?'' I looked straight into his beautiful hazel eyes.   
''Because, I currently like something, and he's male.'' Mr. Way's eyes seemed to light up the slightest bit before he blinked and I couldn't see that light anymore.   
''Is it anyone from this class?''   
''Not really. More someone who's in front of this class.'' I blushed and couldn't look at him anymore. Finally it was out, I finally said it. It stayed silent for a bit. Actually, it was too silent, too long, it was awkward. ''But, that'll never work out and I realize that. I'll just go now. I'll see you tomorrow, sir.'' I jumped off the desk but Mr. Way stopped me with his hand around my wrist.  
''Me?''   
''Yes.'' I saw his eyes light up before he too jumped off his desk, stepping right in front of me.   
''Are you sure?''  
''Yes, sir. I'm sure. I've had these feelings for you all along but I kept denying them. I never thought I was gay, I just thought they'd go away but they've only gotten stronger. I I really think I love you.'' I looked away from him when I was done but I could tell it amazed him. He walked around me so we were face to face again before he leaned down to place a small kiss on my lips. I didn't allow him to raise to his full length after that, I pulled him down and placed my lips against his, kissing him with all I had. It was truly amazing, just like I'd expected. I would never regret this, not even if I was to be send to some creepy camp for creepy kids for this. The kiss was slow and we parted too quickly for my liking, though it was much longer than I expected it to be. I guess he saw the disappointment in my eyes about the shortness because he smiled a bit.  
''Haven't you had enough of me yet?'' I laughed.  
''No, sir. I doubt if I'll ever.'' He laughed as well.  
''Call me Gerard, please. It's wrong enough as it is. I prefer not to be reminded  of this.'' I smirked.  
''Well, that's a deal, if we continue where we left off.'' He rolled his eyes but reattached his lips to mine. This kiss was heated and I soon felt my hands wander off to underneath his shirt, attaching my fingers to his nipple. His hands, too, wandered off, in the different direction though, his hand slipped down my pants into my underwear, grabbing my dick and pulling it out. I moaned when my apparently erect, I hadn't even noticed that, dick hit the cool air and Gerard slipped his hand over it. He backed up, lifting his lips from mine. I kept playing with his nipple, feeling it harden. He stepped even closer, which was hard considering how close he was already standing, making me feel his boner against my hip. I stopped playing with his nipple when I felt that and my hands slowly went lower to undo his pants. I pulled them down, with his help considering it was even tighter than I thought, and smirked seeing him completely naked from the waist down. I have to admit, he was big down there.  
''I'm not wearing underwear today.'' He sang when he saw my smirk.  
''I can see that. Not what I had expected.'' I blinked. He just blinked back.  
''Makes you wonder what other surprises I have for you, doesn't it?'' I rolled my eyes.  
''Like what, that you're big? That's not a surprise, I mean, it's generally known big hands mean big penises.'' I said holding my hand against his. He brought my hand to his mouth and kissed it.   
''Okay, maybe the fact you're such a gentleman surprises me.'' I said and he tried to look insulted.   
''Mmh, fine. But I won't be a gentleman if you don't start listening right now.''   
''What do you want me to do?''   
''Bend over the desk and let me fuck you.''   
''Mmh, that's most certainly not a problem.'' He smiled and I walked over to the desk, bending over it like I was told. He pushed in as gently as possible, which was not by far gentle enough but that wasn't his fault, and slowly started thrusting. I initially whimpered at the pain but soon enough those whimpers were noises of pleasure, much like the ones coming out of his mouth. I started meeting his thrusts as well, getting him in just that bit deeper for him to reach my prostate.   
''Aah. Oh, that feels good.'' I moaned. He bend down to kiss between my shoulders.  
''I'll hit it again then.'' He kept thrusting into it over and over, causing me to moan every damn time he did as promised. I felt my orgasm nearing though and I didn't want to cum yet.   
''Frank, don't hold back.'' He said and lowered to kiss me again. I obeyed like a good student and didn't hold back anymore. My orgasm hit me right after the decision and I disappeared into my state of bliss, completely oblivious to Gerard still thrusting into me until I was out of it. He then came while moaning loudly. He rode it out before he pulled out and sat down on the desk next to where I was lying over it.   
''You know?'' I asked him.  
''No?''  
''I'm pretty sure I love you.'' He smiled and kissed my head.  
''Good, because I'm pretty sure I love you too.''


End file.
